Digimon World
by Rebelbot
Summary: A 10 year old girl seeks out monsters on the computers and is soon sent to a strange world where she meets freinds and has an advanture of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by the game Digimon World Ds. I would like to say that I do not own Digimon or any games of it nor did I create it. The only thing I do own is this story and the main female character that is base off of the game I mentioned earlier as well as any other characters I create in this story. That is all.

Chapter 1: Portal

Annie was just a typical 10 year old girl. Every day she would wear the same set of cloth that consists of white sneakers, light blue jeans, and a yellow shirt. She was about 4"2 and had light orange hair. Right now she was at lunch in her school enjoying a meal made by her mom.

"I heard that another computer monster has been sighted," a young boy behind her.

This statement got the attention of Annie. It wasn't the first time she had heard about these computer monsters. Rumors have been going around about monsters that live inside computers. They say that the monsters work along side human. There were also rumors about a secret organization that have humans and these monsters working together. Even so they were just rumors Annie was interested. In fact she wanted to know more about these computer monsters and hopefully meet one. So Annie had told her mother that she was going to be late and not to worry. Annie was hoping to use one of the school computers after classes were over. So once lunch was over she headed back to class to wait for school to be over. Boy did it take a long time for the dismissal bell to sound, at least that what it felt to Annie. She ran out the out the class door and went straight the computer room. In her rush she almost ran into a teacher when she went around a corner.

"Hey, no running in the halls!" He yelled.

"Sorry Sir I'm in a hurry," Annie replied.

Finally she made it to the computer room and went in.

"Good no ones here," Annie said to no one.

She picked a computer at random, turned it on and clicked on the internet icon to call up a search page.

"Okay let's see, hmm, let's try 'computer monsters' and search"

A new page came up.

"Hmmm, 'digital monsters' let's try that,"

She typed in the words and clicked 'search' and the site started searching…….and searching……..and searching.

"Is this computer slow? Argh," Annie said in frustration.

Suddenly a new page came up but on it were strange creatures. One looked like a blue husky with a red headband and boxing gloves; another looked like a yellowish dinosaur with red wrist band; and the last looked like a humanize plant. They were on a grassy plain with a building in the background. Annie stared in aw at the screen and without thinking reached out with her right hand and touched the screen. Then just like that the page was gone as if it was never there.

"What the! Where did it go; it was just there!" Annie exclaimed.

"_Were those the rumored computer monsters?"_ Annie thought.

Just then the screen went white and started glowing softly.

"Huh, what's going on? Did I break it?" Annie said afraid that she would get in trouble.

Soon the soft glow became bold and bright and Annie started to fell like she was being pulled toward the screen. Blinding lights shot out from the computer and engulfed Annie and the room. Annie felt herself being lifted up and hurled forward to who knows where. To Annie it felt like forever until landed on hard ground with a loud "**Thud**".

"Owww, now I know what it's like being tackled by a football player," Annie moaned.

Slowly she got up and dusted herself off. As she bent down she notice that something was hanging around her neck. Annie righted herself and grabbed the object and inspects it. It was rectangle in shape and was yellow in front and the rest white. A yellow and black screen, three white button and white circle were on it too.

"What is this?" Annie asked herself, "I didn't have this before."

"**HEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!"**

The voice was loud and sudden that Annie jumped. She looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Now that she had the chance to look around she could see that she was at a place that looked like a cross between a forest and a canyon.

"Help someone hhheeelllppp,"

Annie snapped out of her train of thought and ran left toward where the voice was coming from. After bursting through some brush Annie was able to learn who was calling for help. A strange tannish creature that looked like a head with long skinny ears with no legs came running or more like hopping towards her chased by what looked like a two legged lizard made out of orange flames with a tannish mask and teeth. With a tang of guilt to and desire to save the poor little creature Annie grabbed a nearby bush branch and ripped it out then charge intent to use the branch as a weapon to fend off the flame lizard. She ran past the little tan creature and brought the branch around smacking the lizard in the face with the leafy of the said branch. It seems it didn't hurt the lizard but knock it off balance a bit before it righted itself and stares angrily at Annie. Did I mention it was growling too? Annie gave a nervous laugh before running toward the small creature that had stopped when it realized that someone had stepped in but quickly started running once it realized that the so called rescue failed. The two kept running until the tannish creature took a turn with Annie close behind but soon realize that was a mistake for it was dead end. A noise behind them drew them back to the flaming lizard blocking the only way out.

"Give up already and let me absorb your data," It said, "Your strength will come in handy in battle."

Without thinking Annie covered the little creature hoping that it was enough to protect it. Knowing the lizard would start attacking Annie waited for the first painful blow to come.

"Heaven's Arrow!"

Explosion erupted behind her as well as a cry of pain. Annie looked back to see who had save them. He looked like an angle with gold and white armor along with a red and white helmet. He had three sets of wings and was carrying a key-like sword. When Annie looked beyond him she could see that the lizard was on its back and was slowly getting up.

"Maybe I'll be a challenge for you?" the angle said.

The lizard growled but knew better then to take on someone like him so he ran away instead of fighting the angle.

"_Who is he?"_ Annie thought.

The angle nodded satisfied that his point was made and turned to Annie and her small friend.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

"Yep we're okay," The small creature answered.

"Yeah but to be truthful I thought we were done for if you hadn't come," Annie stated.

"That's good; I'm glad I made in time." The angle said.

"Koromon!"

Then more creatures appeared five in all. One was green and small with a plant growing out of it wit a tan face and feet. Another creature was small too but had brown fur and a tan face and with black horn coming out of it head. Next was what looked like a medium sized yellow reptile with red band on its hands. The next creature was larger and looked like a blue husky with a red scarf and red boxing gloves on its front paws with its claws showing. The last creature was also small and looked like a metal ball with arm and legs.

"Hey everyone," Koromon cheered.

"What happened?" The plant creature asked.

"Yeah you were there one minute and then gone the next." The horn creature said.

"In truth I think took a wrong turn and then I ran into that Flamedramon and then I was chased all over the place then this nice human came and help me out." Koromon explained.

Annie had to blush at that point.

"Well I don't know about that," Annie said, "All I did was whack him with a stick."

"A stick!" The husky creature said, "Don't you have Digimon with you?"

"Digimon?"

Is that what these creatures are called?

"You have a digivice so you should have some Digimon but you don't witch is odd." The reptile Digimon said.

"I suspected that she just got here from the real world," The angle Digimon explained.

"That would explain why you whacked Flamedramon with a stick," Koromon said.

"Alright I believe we spent enough time here so we should return to Digital Central," The angle Digimon said then turned to Annie, "And I know you must have some questions."

"Yes I do," Annie replied.

"Then let's go."

And with the Digimon and Annie they went to Digital Central.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Digi-Central

Annie was trying to contain her excitement as she headed to Digi-Central with her new found friends. Her friends being of course the rumored Digimon that lived inside your computer and fight along side humans. This was why she was excited since she got to meet them in person.

"Here is the warp panel." The angle Digimon spoke up.

"Warp panel?' Annie asked.

"A warp panel is a special panel that connects this digi-area to Digi-Central," The angle Digimon explains pointing to a greenish panel on the ground beside him, "But in order to work the warp panel you must of the address of Digi-Central, this digi-area, or any other digi-area in the digital world."

"Oh okay, I get it." Annie said nodding.

"Good then let's go."

They all took turns getting on the panel until it was Annie's turn. She took a deep breath stepped onto the panel and before she knew it the wilderness around her was replace steel walls.

"_This must be Digi-Central."_ She thought.

"Hey there,' a voice sounded.

At first Annie didn't know where the voice came from until she felt her leg jeans being pulled. She looked down and saw a small white and green creature with long ears and a small horn.

"You must be the new tamer?" it said.

"Uhhhh, yes."

"CalvsAnglemon told me to tell you that you need to meet Mr. Gure before you him." The creature explained.

'Okay how can I find Mr. Gure?" Annie asked.

"Just go up this ramp and take a right and you will enter the science lab, there ask for Mr. Gure." It said.

"Okay thanks."

Annie want up the ramp the creature pointed out wondering what was ahead of her.


End file.
